shimlarfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Vindaeria Claybourn's RolePlay Channel Etiquette
Please note that some information may be outdated. Formatting for the guide has been changed to accomodate new coding. Due to how old this guide is, contact information has been removed. RP Channel Etiquette When using the role-play channel on Shimlar, it isn't hard to notice that it is different from any other chat area of the game. For one, most of the messages that you find will be in italics, or prefaced with something like (( text )) to denote that it is an out of character comment. Since it can be tricky to figure out all the nuances of what is considered in/appropriate content here is a simple list of things to keep in mind while in the RP channel that will make your time there more enjoyable. No Excessive OOC Regardless of whether or not you are currently role-playing in the channel, or just reading, it's never appreciated when you interrupt the flow of a story by making a great deal of out of character comments; even if what you are saying is complimentary and directed at the current RP! It's usually best to try and send players your message privately using the /m command before posting your comment directly to the channel. There is no need to gang up on a person OOC in the role-play channel. If someone has already asked the individual to stop spamming, or otherwise breaking the rules, you don't need to add your own "Be quiet" comment. This adds to the disruption of the RP taking place, and can often lead to a complete halt of role-play in the channel. Remember as well that the role-play room is not as active as general chat, the messages you may be seeing can be hours old and an issue already resolved. Your added comment only serves to further perpetuate the problem. Also, many role-players feel discouraged about starting an RP if they login and see the remnants of an out of character conversation in the channel. Don't Post Inappropriate Content The role-play channel is for "serious RP only". This is a phrase that you will find many times in Shimlar, but exactly what does that mean? Aside from what is covered already in Atlanta Celestial's Guide, it means that the RP channel is not where you should post things like (but not limited to): advertisements for people to join your clan, items you are trying to sell (or buy), or carry on an out of character conversation. It does not matter whether or not the channel is being used for role-play at the time or appears empty. Just because it looks like there is no one there, doesn't mean that's the case or that it's okay to post such content. Keep RP PG-13 Remember that Shimlar is a game with players of all ages, and try to keep your role-play to a level where it would be appropriate for anyone that might be watching to read your story (or participate). While description is a wonderful and enriching aspect of role-play, there are some things that belong in private messages, not a public channel. For example, even if your characters are married, you shouldn't go into excessive detail of their affections. Kissing is one thing; a heated and intimate make out session is another. The same applies to violence! Use common sense. It's understandable that not all characters are good, but if your characters actions go above the PG-13 rating you could find yourself receiving comments from others in the channel, or a moderator. Don't Join Without Asking Perhaps one of the worst things you can do in the channel is joining the role-play of others without first asking all parties involved if this is okay. Even if you see that the people you would like to join are in a common or easily accessible place (like a tavern) this doesn't mean that your character should be able to walk into the area and simply join their role-play. Many people who role-play in a group are part of a long and involved storyline that has progressed over days or weeks to reach the point it is at. Always ask before you try to join someone's RP, even if they are role-playing alone and of course, if they decline your request accept that fact. There are many reasons that you might not be allowed to join the role-play, such as time restrictions (they may need to leave soon), or the simple fact that adding you into the current RP would disrupt the plot. Chances are, if you are gracious about not being allowed to join, the person will invite you to role-play with them later. Respect All Members of the RP Channel Always show consideration to your fellow role-players. Your personal tastes may deviate from those of other groups or individuals role-playing; this does not mean that you should send them a message (even in private), which is blatantly insulting. Things like "Your RP sucks" or "Your character is so lame" hurts the feelings of others, and doesn't do much good for your personal reputation in Shimlar. Constructive criticism is not only a polite way to go about voicing your opinion but it can help a person improve upon their role-playing ability as well. Should someone send you advice or a tip for your role-play, don't automatically assume that they are attacking you or your ability! Role-players in Shimlar have many different styles and approaches to their creative writing, and may just want to share the knowledge they have gained through their experience with you. Even if you see someone breaking a rule for the channel while in character this doesn't mean you should begin to spam him or her with out of character comments or rude private messages. Send the individual (or parties involved) a message asking them politely to stop, and if necessary find a moderator/Arch to deal with the problem. RP is RP, Not Real Life In short, don't take things too seriously. Just because the person you are role-playing with may have a cruel, violent, rude, or otherwise evil / chaotic character does not mean the writer is the same. Events that occur between characters should remain in the role-play channel. Keep in mind that just because you might be friends with a person outside of RP that doesn't necessarily mean your characters will be the best of buddies either. Logically, a character that's a mass murderer wouldn't suddenly start acting like a paladin just because they're role-playing with you. If you decide to role-play with an evil character you should understand that they might attack or try to kill your character. If you are evil and decide to role-play with a good character, they may try to attack or kill your character as well. Having these six things in mind will not only help to maintain the quality of the role-play channel in Shimlar but also keep it a fun place for everyone who wants to participate. [] Special thanks to all the wonderful role-players on Shimlar who make the channel a beautiful and inspiring place to be. See More RolePlaying Guides *Guide: Atlanta Celestial's RolePlaying Guide Category:Guides